pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dratini
| textcolor=black| name='Dratini'| jname=(ミニリュウ Miniryū)| image= | ndex=#147| evofrom=None| evointo=Dragonair| gen=Generation I| pronun= druh-TEE-nee | hp=41| atk=64| def=45| satk=50| sdef=50| spd=50| species=Dragon Pokémon| type= | height=5'11"| weight=7.3 lbs| ability=Shed Skin| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Dratini (ミニリュウ Miniryū) is a serpent like -type Pokémon. Appearance It has a white circle-shape on its forehead. It has two developing wings at the sides of its head, which grow to be enormous as it evolves. Dratini are born large, and as they shed their skin, they grow larger. They have a massive amount of energy rapidly increasing inside of their bodies, hence, they have great strength which grows exponentially as they evolve. Special Abilities They were thought to be purely mythical creatures, but they were discovered to be real by a fisherman. They live in colonies in the ocean in limited numbers and fetch a high price as Pokémon to be used for battling. Anime In the anime, Dratini first appeared in the episode "The Legend of Miniryu". This episode is set in the Safari Zone, and sees Ash and the Safari Warden protect a Dragonair and Dratini. This episode was banned outside of Japan due to the Warden and Team Rocket threatening several characters with a gun. Game Locations |pokemon = Dratini |redblue = Safari Zone |rbrarity = Rare |yellow = Safari Zone |yrarity = Uncommon |goldsilver = Route 45 and Dragon's Den |gsrarity = Uncommon |crystal = Route 45 and Dragon's Den |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Safari Zone |frlgrarity = Rare |diamondpearl = Mt. Coronet |dprarity = Uncommon |platinum = Mt. Coronet |ptrarity = Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver = Dragon's Den |hgssrarity = Rare }} Pokedex Entries |textcolor=black| redblue=Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater.| yellow=The existence of this mythical Pokémon was only recently confirmed by a fisherman who caught one.| gold=It is born large to start with. It repeatedly sheds its skin as it steadily grows longer.| silver=This Pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger.| crystal=It sheds many layers of skin as it grows larger. During this process, it is protected by a rapid waterfall.| ruby=Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.| sapphire=Dratini molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.| emerald=A Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels.| firered=Even the young can exceed 6.5 feet in length. It grows larger by repeatedly shedding skin.| leafgreen=Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater.| diamond=It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found.| pearl=It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found.| platinum=It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found.| heartgold=It is born large to start with. It repeatedly sheds its skin as it steadily grows longer.| soulsilver=This Pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger.| }} Level Up Start: Wrap, Leer Level 5: Thunder Wave Level 11: Twister Level 15: Dragon Rage Level 21: Slam Level 25: Agility Level 31: Aqua Tail Level 35: Dragon Rush Level 41: Safeguard Level 45: Dragon Rage Level 51: Outrage Level 55: Hyper Beam Sprites Trivia Dratini is one of the four basic stage Pokemon that can learn Hyper Beam by level up. The others are: Larvitar, Remoraid, and Trapinch. Dratini's Pyrotype name is Dragoon. Origin It seems to be based on some Sea Snake. Name Origin It's name can mean small dragon. Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon